


Just A Bunch Of Hocus Pocus

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angels, Balthazar Lives, Batman - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Cas ships it, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Clowns, Crushes, Dean Ships It, Devils, Dolls, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frankensteins monster, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel doesn't know about Dean and Cas, Gabriel faces his fears for once, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, M/M, Moose antlers, Pain, Pumpkins, RMS Titanic, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam and Gabe are both embarassed, Stucky - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, Witches, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: So Sam, Dean and Cas never do anything for Hallowe'en, until of course Gabriel turns up with four other guests and forces them all to play his little games where they all face their fears. That is until Lucifer thinks it's time for the other archangel to face his...





	1. Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar and Gabriel are not dead in this universe. Neither is Charlie. Each chapter is one game each. Enjoy x

"What the actual fuck?"   
Dean was going to kill Gabe for this. He hated any holiday festivities, okay, maybe not Christmas, but he despised this one. Why couldn't he have just been nice, and given them easier games? Why?   
10 fucking minutes left. And it would be over. Then Dean was gonna kill that sonovabitch!

  
~Earlier that evening~   
  
Sam had been researching for cases for a while now. Sitting on the sofa, probably making a dent in the cushions, he'd drank three pots of strong as hell coffee and surprisingly not got caffeine poisoning. He really didn't want to know what Dean and Cas had been doing for these past few hours; headphones, long playlists, full volume and thick walls kept him from hearing anything.

Well... it had been a few hours, so it couldn't hurt to turn the volume down just enough to know if they'd, erm, well finished, could it? Evidently not. Actually, Sam turned to see Dean and his angel walking into the room, both disheveled.

"Hello Sam. Sorry for not participating in your research, but I was busy... doing things," Cas turned to Sam, pursing his lips, then glancing at Dean.   


"I'm things," the side-note from Dean as Castiel glared, and if looks could kill, "sorry... so Sammy, you got anything interesting?"   


"I do actually!"

  
The voice, they knew far too well. And nothing good EVER  came of it.

  
"Gabriel. What are do you think you're doing here? And I want you to explain this, right now!" Castiel's voice filled the room with anger as he stared down his brother and then pointedly looked to the other side of the room. They appeared to have guests. And that wasn’t the weird part.

“Hey little brother! And hello fellow party guests. In case no of you idiots noticed, today is October 31st. And you know what that mean? It’s my favorite holiday for the year: Hallowe’en! So we’re gonna have a bit of fun. You may have realized that your favorite Trickster has, not only shut you up so he could say his monologue, but he has dressed you all up!”

True to his word, everyone had duct tape across their mouths. The other four people, who were enraged at this moment, were Crowley, Rowena, Charlie and Balthazar. That smug little archangel had put them all in ridiculous (depending on how you looked at it) outfits.

Dean was in a Batman costume. Okay, so he wasn’t as pissed off at this, it was decent quality too. Sam… well Sam was dressed as Captain America… with moose antlers. Sniggering came from Crowley at this, until he looked down and sighed in annoyance. He still had his black suit on, just with plastic devil horns, tail and wings. Castiel was still in his trench coat and suit, but with the addition of stereotypical fluffy angels wings and a halo. Rowena looked the most pissed off though, she had a black cloak and witches hat. It seemed that her clothes were now grey and battered. If only she could have cursed Gabriel for this, she would have. Charlie seemed pretty pleased, she was dressed as Princess Leia from the Star Wars films.

As Gabe stopped laughing, he took off the duct tape and waited for chaos to commence. But the only thing he got was a single complaint.

“Why the fuck am I dressed like this?” Balthazar wasn’t angry, more confused.

“Because you’re British, and the monster of Frankenstein is a British classic. So shut your gob and listen to the rules,” Gabriel smirked, knowing everyone would hate him by the end, but he might, just might have a chance… “So, you are all going to play my little Hallowe’en game, you all have a game to play each, so you will walk into a room and all you have to do is stay in there for 10 minutes without killing or pushing away or hurting any of your surroundings. If you lose, you will be stuck in that room for the remainder of your lives. Any questions?”

“I have one! Who are you and who’s the one dressed as Frankenstein’s monster?”

Charlie hadn’t met Gabe and Balthazar yet, so she was panicking a bit. More than a bit. She was really panicking.

“This is our resident archangel and all-round show-off, Gabriel. And this is Balthazar. An angel who once stopped the Titanic sinking just ‘cause he hated the film,” Sam told her, pointing to each before Dean stepped in.

“Gabriel, why are you… oh my Chuck. No. I don’t believe it. Cas, do you know what ‘Stucky’ is?” Dean was trying his hardest not to end up on the floor laughing. Thing is, Dean and Cas have been mocking Sam and Gabriel about being in love since Destiel got together. And Gabe was dressed as the Winter Soldier…

“Yes, why? Oh. Maybe you should have picked out your costume to be less conspicuous Gabriel,” Cas was laughing now. It was too much fun though, and Gabe really should have thought about repercussions of his decisions.

Both Sam and Gabe had turned bright red at this and Charlie covered her laugh with a cough, whilst the other three people wondered what they had missed, so Dean filled them in, and was surprised Gabriel didn’t stop him.

“Stucky is ship name, a not a boat, but a pairing. So, people who ship Stucky, think that Captain America and Bucky Barnes, from the Marvel films, should be together. Just like how me and Cas, ship Sabriel, which is our Trickster and our moose of a man. Cas and I have been laughing about this for years now, but it’s so obvious they are in love that it actually hurts.”

Sniggering and giggling crossed the room, whilst Gabe was trying to think of a way to change the topic: and fast.

“Right then, I’m going to stick Deano and Cas in a room and force them to admit their feelings for each other, and then we can begin the game,” Gabriel didn’t know they were officially together yet, but he did it anyway.

 

The room was small and plain, with a window and chairs so everyone else could watch. Dean and Castiel were laughing uncontrollably now. Gabriel was very worried, and Sam rolled his eyes before explaining.

“Gabe, since it’s been awhile since you’ve checked in with us, you really ought to know that they have been going out for what seems to be forever now, and they are a bit too happy to show affection for one another in public.”

As Sam was talking, Gabriel’s eyes widened out of frustration, but he kept staring at the two lovebirds. When they caught their breath, Cas reached for Dean’s neck, brought him closer and kissed him. They had their tongues down each others throats for a good minute and a half.

“Why did no one tell me they were together now? Seriously, it’s not like anyone else is going to tell me these things,” Gabriel let the lovesick fools out and then continued.

“Fair enough. Now to the point! Let the games begin.”


	2. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the games officially begun, it's time for the first trick of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short lived, sorry.

“Okay, so who's going first then? Do we decide, or do you, Gabe?” Sam's asked what everyone was, probably, thinking at the time. They were all stood there awaiting the little game they had to play, and Gabriel was having enough fun watching them as a few placed very pissed off glares at him.

“Thank you for asking Samoose, I've already picked the order; Balthy you're going first, so you need to walk through that door before I explain your little game,” it seemed that Gabe had gotten over his previous disgruntlement with his brother and (now) his brother's boyfriend. How could they have not told him though? Never the matter, just get on with the fun…

Balthazar shuffled to one of the Bunker's doors that had a sinister white light seeping through the cracks; he was muttering something about a slow, brutal death for Gabriel for this. Reluctantly turning the handle, the light poured in, blinding everyone so that when they opened their eyes, they all, except Balthazar, were sat behind a sheet of glass. On the other side of the stubborn material, was a small room: inside a TV and a chair. So what the fuck was he to do?

“Balthy, little bro, it’s no secret that you despise the film Titanic. And the song My Heart Will Go On. So, you've got to A, sit through the appalling ending, and then B, you have to do the karaoke version of that disgusting song,” watching Gabe take charge, Balthazar had had tape over his mouth to stop the complaints, and then Gabriel had to finish the rules, “You aren't aloud to cover your eyes or eyes, you cannot close your eyes, you aren't to talk over it. Oh and you can't smash the TV.”

It wasn't possible for the angel to say anything due to to the silver, sticky fabric-y stuff stretched to cover his mouth. He didn't have to turn around to know that the small crowd would be laughing at him.

 

Eventually, after what felt like hours, it was over; but then again, Balthazar now had to sing the karaoke version of My Heart Will Go on.

Whilst EVERYONE filmed it.

Fuck.

 

_ Every night in my dreams _

_ I see you, I feel you, _

_ That is how I know you go on _

 

_ Far across the distance _

_ And spaces between us _

_ You have come to show you go on _

 

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

 

_ Love can touch us one time _

_ And last for a lifetime _

_ And never let go 'til we're gone _

 

_ Love was when I loved you _

_ One true time I hold to _

_ In my life we'll always go on _

 

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

 

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_ And I know that my heart will go on _

_ We'll stay forever this way _

_ You are safe in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

 

Okay, you know when you hear cats screeching in the middle of the night, really, really loudly?

Well, it wasn’t as bad as that.

It was worse.

Like, dying moose that’s been repeatedly stabbed with a spoon bad.

So you can understand why everybody was bursting with sniggers and giggles by the end of the song. But hey, at least it was over for Balthazar.

 

“Ha ha ha! Oh, that was so worth it, well done Balthy, even if you did sound like a puppy was being stepped on. Don’t look at me like that, you all know that I can restrain your complaining with the delightful substance of duct tape,” Gabe’s annoyingly cheerful voice rippled through the pumpkin spiced air.

Unsurprisingly, Gabriel had decorated the whole bunker in cardboard cutouts of bats, carved pumpkins, plastic skeletons and bowls full of sweets, chocolate and lollies. Not to mention the head-achingly repetitive music, which had been playing for 3 hours 20 minutes and counting. It hurt like hell. Ask each one of them. Except Gabe, who clearly thought it was a fantastic idea, or he would have changed/stopped it hours ago. And yes, it was playing all the way through the film, but Balthazar couldn’t hear it. Lucky him.

“Brother, whose turn is it next?” Castiel huffed.

“Oh no, no, no. Let me savor the moment. Or should I say  _ Heat of the Moment _ … am I right, Sammich?” Gabriel grinned so wide, his face could have split in half. Then he turned to look at Sam. And there went the grin. His lips pursed, he looked down, shuffling his feet. His mistake had been realized and he would never ever make that mistake ever again. Unless of course Gabriel wanted to find out if it was possible for Sam to kill an archangel. And he was pretty sure he didn’t want to ever find out.

“Yeah… um… anyways… on to the next game. Rowena, it’s your turn. And I believe you have a particular dream, or should I say, a recurring nightmare. And now you have to face it, in front of all of us.”


	3. Sharpened Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and her Christmas dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is dedicated to my friend Tom Lockheed. He's the one I keep referencing...

An annoyed mumble came out from behind the silver tape, the witch’s fists scrunched up and her eyes held the same rage of my mildly autistic best mate when I sent him a link to the Swedish Chef from the Muppets doing a happy birthday thing for that important day, just to piss him off after he sent me a link to Heat Of The Moment for mine. And he knew full well that I hated it and why. Sorry, back to the story.

“Oh come on Rowena, it can’t be that bad, I mean, what can scare a witch? Other than Lucifer and Amara and anything with more power than yourself,” Dean pulled his sarcastic go-fuck-yourself face to join in with his cheerful little question.

“Go on Gabriel, I want to see what Mummy is so afraid of. And do we get popcorn?” Crowley inquired smirking, his mother was getting more annoyed by the second. It makes me wonder how it would have compared if I had decided to send that friend a clip of Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse instead. But I guess we won’t find out until next year now.

“Rowena, the sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can all go back to our lovely little lives and Gabe will be gone again,” Sam snapped, it was a repercussion after Gabriel’s little Mystery Spot reference. At which the archangel gulped, and he wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was hurt by the fact that the moose didn’t want him there…

“What’s wrong Gabriel? Are you hurt by Sam’s comment about you finally being gone? Or that Sam shouted at you?” Castiel’s mocking tone came through causing Dean to pick it up and join in.

“Aww, it’s okay Gabey, I’m sure Sammy didn’t mean it. After all, it’s fairly obvious that he’s in love with you just as much as you are with him.”

Charlie, Balthazar and Crowley (Rowena still couldn’t whine) were all about to speak up when Gabriel stopped them going any further, and changed to subject to getting ready for the next game.

 

When Rowena found herself in her nightmare (they may or may not have had to shove her inside), she walking down a set of decorated stairs surrounded by pastel pink walls engulfed in tinsel.

Yes, the witch’s horrifying dream was of Christmas, and by the looks of things, it was with her son. Crowley was in a pale blue, festive onesie, peering into a shiny silver bauble hanging from the heavily decorated tree. It was nauseating to say the least.

The pain in Rowena’s eyes made it evident she’s been through this more than once. It was laughable though, she was wearing a flashing red nose and a pair of antlers that refused to come off. Her dress had been replaced with a green novelty jumper and black leggings. She slumped over to watch the King of Hell open his presents.

“Mommy, mommy! Look, Santa’s left presents!” his voice wasn't as gruff and his tone was much more… childish. Literally a five year old on Christmas morning.

“Good for you deary,” the Scot’s worn out voice could barely be heard over the atrocious cheerful records playing.

The onlookers just sat laughing as a bright red Crowley was hiding his face.

“Who knew such a powerful witch, the mother of the King of Hell even, would have such bad dreams!” Dean's voice echoed. The redhead turned cast him a death stare. Her anger was like that of if I had sent that friend when I complained all day about almost getting one of my other ships (Penguin and Riddler in Gotham).

“I got a Sam!” the fake Crowley brought the attention back to him. It seemed that whilst everyone was mocking Rowena, he had been opening his gifts for being such a good boy all year. His eyes full of wonder, holding one of those Pop Vinyl things of Sam.

Everyone turned to look at Sam, it was his turn to hide his face in his hands. Charlie was about to speak up, when she thought it would be a bad time to mention that she too had one. And a Dean. And a Cas. And a Crowley. And...

During the next 10 minutes, it felt like hours though, Rowena had to sit through an over-excited Crowley opening his presents. Which were all Supernatural memorabilia: Dean and Cas Pop Vinyl, calendar, many tops, posters, socks, Lego figures (yes, really), soft toys and so on.

 

“Okay, well done Rowena, and now I'm gonna make this a little better,” Gabe spoke with a flick of his wrist. The door fell down, and stood there was a Santa Claus figure. “Ho ho ho!”

“Santa, Santa! What have you brought me?” Crowley had ditched his fairly embarrassing ‘stuff’ and run over to what was actually Lucifer’s current vessel, Nick, in stupid Santa Claus gear. He reached into the bag and pulled out a candy cane. It was pretty big. And one end was sharpened. Wait? What?

It was plunged straight through Crowley’s heart. “I thought I'd been a good boy all year…” and with that his eyes closed as he died of blood loss.

The room vanished, leaving Rowena stood, in her previous Hallowe'en outfit, looking very pissed off. Just like that good friend, who I can't think of anymore good examples to describe, so I will stop with that now.

“Not bad Rowena. Not bad. Who's next?” Charlie pitched in.

“And our next contestant is you, Charlie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much skipping Charlie, I will say what she had to do, but it's not as interesting. I'm not gonna add the personal touches again tho. Hope u liked it xx


	4. Lingerie and net stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Charlie did hers pretty quick, and now it's Castiel's turn...

After being sat inside a room full to the brim of spiders, Charlie ran out and punched Gabriel. This was when people discovered that archangels could feel pain.

"Ow! Sorry Charlie, but them's the rules of Hallowe'en. And it's over for you and I have been half satisfied," the Trickster spoke as he nursed his what would be a bruised-if-he-weren't-an-archangel-or-any-angel-for-that-matter jaw. "Cassie! It's your turn to squirm!"

"Oh come now, I am your brother, why can't you just leave me out?" Cas cried as Dean stood squinting.

"Um, Cas? What are you afraid of then?"

The angel just looked sheepishly stood and looked down. Dean didn't say anything, he was about to find out the answer to his question as Gabriel lead Cas to the door.

"Now or never Cassie. Good luck little bro!" the words of encouragement did nothing when Castiel knew what was in there.

 

Door opening, Cas was stood in a plain little room, with only a chair in the middle. Naturally, he sat down and within a few seconds, the door creaked open. Then she walked in. A scantily clad, net stocking wearing Meg Masters smirked and made her way over to a petrified angel of the Lord.

Pretty much everyone's faces (except Gabe and Rowena, yes Crowley really did feel sorry for the angel) turned to a look of pure horror as they started yelling at Gabriel to stop.

"GABE! Stop this now!"

"You've crossed the line with this!"

"I SWEAR TO CHUCK, GABRIEL I WILL END YOU FOR THIS!!!"

And once everyone had shouted at least one threat, the archangel shut them all up with tape again. Castiel had just closed his eyes and scrunched up his fists in an attempt to ignore the demon. Music started at the same time as Meg started to give Cas a lap dance.

Gabriel may have been smirking as the torturous behaviour struck his brother, but no one in their right mind would ever make Cas, of all beings, go through this. Even Crowley, King of Hell, was trying to stop Gabe. Even Crowley. Think about it, once (Lucifer was the new claimer of the title) the evilest evil to ever evil was defending a fallen angel that had betrayed and tried to kill him many times. That's how bad it was.

Castiel knew Meg was saying something, but he was in a bad position he knew there was no way out of. What had he ever done to that archangel to make this happen?

He just needed to focus on getting out of there. Soon enough, he was stood in the bunker again, with his boyfriend by his shoulder.

"GABRIEL! HOW COULD YOU?" even though it was Dean who yelled this, both Winchesters went for the archangel. When Dean thought he'd got enough out of Gabriel, he left the moose to deal with that idjit. The hunter got to his angel and held him. Cas was just staring at the ground, looking as though he would throw up or burst into tears at any moment.

"Hey, shh, it's okay sweetheart. Everything's fine. Don't worry, we can kill Gabriel after. I don't know how but we will love, I promise," Dean softly told his angel as he buried his head in the Batman costume (in case you'd forgotten that everyone was dressed up).

Obviously, Gabe wasn't fighting Sam back, the reason being was that he deserved this and none of them could kill him without an archangel blade anyway. And he wouldn't hurt Sam. Not again. He was going to take the fear om him easy as it was.

Crowley, Rowena, Balthazar and Charlie stood and very awkwardly waited for the commotion to end and the evening to keep going. And Gabriel had noticed.

"It's only fair, so Rowena, Balthy and Charlie, you can go," and with a flick of his wrist, Crowley was left. So he also attacked the archangel, to the aid of Sam.

"How could you Gabe? After everything, how could you do that?" the youngest Winchester stopped trying to kill Gabriel, and it he looked like a kicked puppy. It was how disappointed Sam seemed of Gabriel that hurt the most.

"Yeah, um, sorry Cassie. I'm sorry for making all that happen and please can you make sure your boy toy doesn't kill me as... it may be his turn next..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, we're half way there!  
> Whoa, livin' on a prayer!


	5. 29th December 1972

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight 401, and it's a little short because I couldn't really think of much on it...

"What the fuck do you mean it's my turn?! I thought you would know be-"

Instead of his lips being sealed, Dean had vanished when the archangel clicked his fingers before Dean could finish his sentence and lunge at Gabe's neck. Now Gabriel felt awful, by hey, if no one else could see why he was having fun with this, then stuff 'em. Therefore, he was a smug little shit again as he forgot his past guilt and focused on the game at hand.

 

~Now~

 

"What the actual fuck?"

Dean was going to kill Gabe for this. He hated any holiday festivities, okay, maybe not Christmas, but he despised this one. Why couldn't he have just been nice, and given them easier games? Why?

10 fucking minutes left. And it would be over. Then Dean was gonna kill that sonovabitch!

“Gabriel, explain this NOW!” he yelled. Dean was sat on the back row of a plane, all he knew was, according to the clock, it was 11:32pm on the 29th December 1972. Why was he in 1972?

“Well, Deano, before you could attempt to kill me, I moved you to your little game. And if I’m right, Samoose, I have taken Dean back to the 29th of December 1972 and he’s sat on a plane at 11:32pm. Where is he?” his cocky little smirk made each one of them want his head on a silver plate. Sam’s eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

“Gabe. What the hell have you done?” his voice calm and incredibly pissed off at the same time. “Dean, listen to me, Gabriel has sent you back to 1972, and in ten minutes, that plane in going to crash. You’re on flight 401!”

“What?”

“Do not stress out, but this was the second-deadliest single-aircraft disaster in the US. Ever. 102 people die there, only 85 survived the crash. And now it’s 11:35. The plane will go down at 11:42,” the youngest Winchester explained, before the Trickster took over.

“That’s right Deano, 10 minutes of sitting and waiting to die, pretty much. You won’t feel the impact of fall, but you’ll be pulled out just before it hits the ground. Any questions?”

“Yes, I have a question. Why are you doing this? You heard what squirrel said to his angel about trying to kill you, and now, squirrel will want to hurt you even more. And I will gladly help, so why continue?” Crowley pitched in from the side, he hadn’t said anything for so long time and he felt like his voice could be used.

“Why not? I know you can’t kill me, secondly it’s Hallowe’en and thirdly, I wanted to play with Team Free Will plus friends.”

 

During the next few minutes, everyone argued whilst Dean concentrated on breathing and Castiel looked like he was going to throw up again. It was now 11:40, and Cas finally thought his boyfriend could do with a little help getting through this.

“Dean, listen. You can do this, I got through… that horror, and, erm… I love you.”

The angel and hunter had never said that to each other before. It was a big step for them, and Dean needed to hear it right now. It was literally just about to turn to 11:42 in 3, 2, 1…

“SON OF A BITCH!!!”

“And there it goes, and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… saved by the bell Winchester!” And with that, Gabriel had brought Dean back to the real world. Castiel went running to him and they stood, silently hugging.

“Are you okay Dean? I know that was horrible for you, but I meant what I said before.”

“Yes. It’s over now. And I think you need to know that I love you too, sweetheart,” he grinned at his boyfriend. They just stared at each other until Sam coughed in a stop-staring-you-two-lovebirds-it’s-embarrassing-for-all-of-us kind of way. Which they noticed and stopped. And then the eldest Winchester noticed the cocky little smirk laying on the archangels lips.

“You know, Sammy, I don’t know what you have found in him, but it must be real hard to see without your blind little eyes,” he squinted and huffed pointedly glaring at shorty.

“I see your point exactly Dean, and I agree. I can’t find a single good thing about Gabriel,” Castiel spoke, also watching Gabe.

“Yeah… okay on with the next game. Crowley! Guess who’s turn it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, but anyway, not long to the end now!


	6. Good Doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley visits some old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 11 SPOILERS

“Ah, sir. Would you like to hear the latest soul numbers?” one of the demons bravely questioned as Lucifer huffed.

This was Crowley's fear? When Lucifer took over Castiel's vessel and made the former King his dog? Not bad, but everyone was secretly hoping it was rainbows and unicorns or something similar. The nightmare continued, however Dean smirked, looking over to his boyfriend who was equally chuffed to see it playing out nicely.

“No, because I don't care.”

“How about an update on Amara?” At this Lucifer looked up, however still unimpressed. “Well the update is… well that there is no update. We still haven't found-”

“-Sir, if I may - since you've claimed the throne, we could use some direction,” another demon, Simmons, stated. Her confidence was rather obvious. She sensed his boredom, yet continued. “ANY direction. We could deploy a force. Real boots on the ground, shake the trees to find her! With you leading the charge, of course. We have had a coward, and a fool, at the helm for too long.”   


Briefly, the demon was interrupted by a muffled, yet loud noise coming from the corner of the room. “Perhaps, it's time to-”   


This time she was cut off by Lucifer, who had put his finger on his lips, pointedly looking towards where the noise was coming from: a wrought iron cage. “Doggy wants to speak.”   


One of the demons opened the cage door, and Crowley was rolled out, in chains. The demons stared at him in surprise.   
“How dare you. The impotence. The lack of humility. It's no way to talk to your master, Lucifer,” the once King yelled at his former minions.

Crowley was wearing a dog collar, a Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants. Lucifer smirked at how Crowley had turned out.

“That's a good doggy.”

Each person was crying with laughter at how Crowley had been treated. He deserved it. Every Goddamn second.

“That's BDSM for ya’, ain't that right Sammy?” Dean teased as Sam gave him a #4 bitchface.

And this little game hadn't ended there...

 

The room changed, everything went fuzzy and then all the demons had been rearranged and new 'things' had been placed in the room.   


“That's all of it?” a disbelieved voice of the Devil questioned. There was a crate full of sharp weapons, not many, but enough for a very small army to use. He picked up a golden staff, and inspected it.   


“Yes sir. The requested weaponry from your crypt. Does it please you?”   


“Spare me.”   


With that, the demons were shooed away as Lucifer walked up to Crowley, who was now positioned beside his former throne. “How are your wounds, doggy?” Lucifer asked, mockingly.   


“They are…no less than I deserve.”   


“Aww, you're scared of your Master. That's a good doggy.”   


However, Lucifer took a turn at this, yanking Crowley’s head up before sneering. “But it's an act. I broke you, but um… Yep, I can still smell it, you've got that delectable little whiff of defiance, you're just playing, huh? Waiting for your moment to retake the throne? Am I right?”   


‘Doggy’ gulped at his realisation, presuming he was going to be dead in a heartbeat.   
“Yes, sir.” So Lucifer continued as his thoughts had been confirmed.   


“Well, then. Tell me, once and future king of Hell, you've been watching my role, what treasonous thoughts do you have brewing in that little head of yours?” the silence earned Crowley a hit on the head with a rather blunt staff. “What are you really thinking? Hm?”   


“The truth, sir?”   


“Yeah.”   


“You're not strong enough. You had your weapons delivered, you realize they won't be enough. If you thought you could beat Amara you'd be taking the fight to her! Right now.”   


A sly smile came from the Devil -  admittedly be looked great in Cas’ vessel, as emotions were shown quite nicely. “You're a clever little doggy. You're right, at the moment, I may be a bit under-equipped. Maybe defeating Amara was a bit more of a team effort than I led certain people to believe. All that said, I'm still your Master, did I let you out of that kennel too soon?”

Before he could get an answer his phone rang out and he placed his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence.   


“No barking. It's showtime.” Lucifer grimaced as he put on a gruff imitation of Castiel.   


“Hello Dean.”

It was now Dean's turn for the attention. “Yeah, I may have realised it wasn't Cas fairly quickly, but I just thought something wasn't right with him. Sorry I didn't speak up so quick.”

“Yes, thank you Deano, I don't particularly want to know what exactly gave it away. Now, he’s only got one more, and I think this is better than both combined,” Gabriel commented as Crowley gave him a face that would give Sam a run for his money.   


 

Lucifer was looking at a clipboard and directing the demons as he spoke. “Oh, good. Yes. Remember, A-B-C. 'Always be closing.' The sooner you little storm clouds find me another Hand of God, the happier I will be. You want me to be happy, don’t you, dollface?” he pointedly looked at Simmons, who was stood next to him.  


“Of course, my Lord.”   


“Good answer. All right. You're gonna look high, look low, far and wide. Search every warehouse, every farmhouse, every henhouse, outhouse, and doghouse.”   
Lucifer looked at Crowley, who was kneeling on the ground and scrubbing the floor with a fucking toothbrush. “What about you, little puppy? You have something to add?”   


“Nothing, master.”   


Lucifer grabbed Crowley by his hair, lifting his head up. “Really?”   


“I would tell you. I swear,” he sounded believable enough, and after the terrifying experience a few minutes ago, he had to.   


“I believe you.”

Lucifer smirked and proceeded to pat Crowley on the head.   


“May I return to my task?”   


“Oh, of course.”   


Crowley continued to scrub the floor, but Lucifer stopped him by stepping on the toothbrush. “Ah, ah. Just one minor tweak.”   
Lucifer crouched down to Crowley’s level and took the toothbrush. He touched Crowley on the lips stopping him from talking, smiling.   


“Use your tongue.”

Crowley  had a barbed collar around his neck and he looked very unhappy. But, slowly, he did as he was told, licking the floor with his tongue. The other demons gathered around to watch. They sniggered and reveled in his torture. As did Team Free Will.

 

It was over for the poor King of Hell, and he had suffered. And, anyway:

“It seems as though we only have one person left, don't we Samoose?” Gabriel smiled, not cruelly, but playful and happy. Odd.

“Do not worry Sam, I suspect Gabriel won't do much to harm you, after all, he would not have as much chance scoring a date with you if he gave you something terribly difficult to conquer,” the angel beamed, waiting to see which half of Sabriel would argue back first. Unsurprisingly, Sam beat Gabe to it.

“Cas I swear, no matter how bad yours and Dean's eye fucking was, I think it was a bad idea to get you two together. Anyway, it wouldn't change his chances.” Sam thought be sounded sensible until he realised what he had just said. Destiel was on the floor laughing.

“Come on, let's just get on with it please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh


	7. Secrets don't last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is the last person, and then this night is over. Isn't it? Or is there one more person who deserves a Trick or Treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We is done! Like I said, finished in time for Hallowe'en 2016. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Morgan Barrott-Allcock, who complained that fanfics are always sad. In case she ever sees this, it's me Holly x

"Alright Samoose, you're the last one. After this, everyone can go back their normal lives, WITHOUT trying to kill me please."

The archangel finished his little speech, and Sam opened the final door, reminding himself that everything would be fine and this was the end. Crowley had been set free, leaving Dean, Cas and Gabe. The three of them clapping half-heartedly.

 

Fuck. It may have been a bit obvious as to what Sam would have to go through, but this was ridiculous. If you think back to what everyone else had to go through - Balthazar watching Titanic then singing My Heart Will Go On, Rowena and her Christmas nightmare, Charlie and the room of spiders, Crowley and his time with Lucifer, Cas having to take a lap dance off Meg, then Dean going through the Flight 401 crash - Sam had very little.

He sat down on the chair in the middle of the room and waited. Sure enough, four clowns appeared. But they did very little. They threw custard pies at each other, squirted water through flowers and hit each other. For 10 minutes.

All the moose had to do was watch. They completely ignored him. Then he got out of the room.

And Dean and Cas were absolutely pissed at Gabriel. They had to go through genuinely petrifying stuff, and Sam had the equivalent of nothing.

"GABRIEL YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I do not believe it. We were scared out of our wits, and Sam is given something dead easy just because you have a fucking crush on him!"

Sam had to stop both of them from attacking the archangel. "Guys stop! Please don't."

"Sammy what the hell you you see in that sonovabitch? All he does is causes mayhem for everyone except you," Dean's eyes were full of fire, and Cas wasn't far behind.

A flutter of wings confused everyone. Both angels were still there, which meant...

"Hello little brother. Or should I say Gabriel?" Lucifer, in Nick's vessel, was stood in the corner smirking. Everyone else was flabbergasted.

"What? I've come here so that you can all get your on back on Gabriel. Oh, and just so everyone knows, Dean clicked that it wasn't his precious little Castiel in his vessel when he straddled me and I slightly freaked out. Tell you what though, he's a great kisser. Ain't that right?"

Dean went bright red and hid his head in his angel's trench coat. Sam finally got to laugh at this.

"Anyway, Gabriel, brother. I'm not going to let you out of this room until you face your fear. And you know what I mean, so go ahead."

They all knew what Gabe's fear was - except Sam that was - and he gulped, but began to talk, turning to the moose.

"Okay, it's only fair. Erm, listen Sam. Deano and Cassie are right. I... I like you. I didn't want you to know in case you didn't feel the same way."

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow, then gestured Gabriel to elaborate on his speech. Gabe huffed and stuttered out loud.

"I love you Sam Winchester."

 

Dean, Cas and Lucifer cheered loudly as Sam gave Gabe a small smile. Then leapt at him, kissing him furiously before Dean interrupted, stopping them.

"Hey! As happy as we are, keep it PG please."

"You are all very welcome and you can go back to your lives now, adiós loserchesters!" Lucifer was gone, and everything was back to how it was.

Sabriel and Destiel both went to celebrate, before realising a week later that 'angel mojo' meant they should have used protection. Neither angel was too pleased that they were going to be vomiting for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great Hallowe'en everyone! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be finished for Hallowe'en. I promise. Also, I hope you like it x


End file.
